


Retropactum

by legoline



Category: The Goonies
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Festivids, Fluff, Gen, ensemble vid, those were the days, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a retropactum." - "Retrospective!" -"See, that's what I said!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retropactum

**Author's Note:**

> A Festivids treat for Meddow

password: mikey

 **"All Fired Up"** by Pat Benatar

Living with my eyes closed  
Goin day to day  
I never knew the difference  
Never cared either way  
Looking for a reason  
Searchin for a sign  
Reachin out with both hands  
Gotta feel the kick inside  
All fired up

Will you believe there comes a time(all fired up)  
When everything just falls in line (all fired up)  
We live and learn from our mistakes (all fired up)  
The deepest cuts all heal by fate (all fired up)  
Fired up fired up fired up

Anybody livin' in a perfect world  
Everybody's out there  
Crying over hurt  
But I've got a new fire  
Burning in my eyes  
Flyin the darkness  
Moving like a meteorite

Will you believe...

Now I believe there comes a time  
When everything just falls in line  
We live and learn from our mistakes  
The deepest cuts all heal by fate. 

Now I believe

Will you believe...


End file.
